Un segundo Despúes
by Moonlaba Grabellsky
Summary: Hay que tener mucho cuidado, un error lleva a otro error, y llega un punto en que no puedes dar marcha atrás... y así, podrás perder lo qué más Amas...


_La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, por lo que se podía apreciar, estaba sola, tan solo lograba captar el sonido de su respiración…_

¿Dónde estoy? – observé mis manos, y noté gran palidez, una blancura infinita en ellas, al parecer poseían cierta luz, pero… ¿por qué? Me Sobresalte al notar las profundas heridas en mis brazos, y mis lágrimas se hicieron notar – Cierto… así qué… esto es la muerte… - Suspiré profundamente con resignación, luego tomando una postura pensativa – Esto es lo que tú elegiste InuYasha… - ¿Porqué me sorprendí?, yo misma acabe con esa tortura… e intentando recordar las ultimas cosas que hice, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y sí estuviera viva, provocándome una gran jaqueca, punzadas en la sien y quizás un desmayo, recordé los últimos días de mi vida…

**Perfect by nature****  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**

&&&& _**Flash Back**_&&&&

¡Pésimo Día! – Murmuraba, tirada sobre mi cama… Ya llevaba 3semanas de haber vuelto a casa, y empezar a "vivir normalmente", aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado en lo que yo volvía; Pues en cuanto llegue me contrataron para anuncios de películas y televisión, Lo cual para mi fue algo MUY RARO, pero todo encajo cuando supe que el Dueño de la Agencia era amigo de mi Abuelo, seguro él le hablo de su "Hermosa" Nieta.

Durante la mañana estudiaba en la U (universidad), en la tarde trabajaba y en la noche, me quedaba sola… Pues, la agencia insistió en darme un apartamento, no muy lejos del templo, pero… No tan cerca. Y bien, mis días eran… algo rutinarios, Pero este en especial no había sido un buen día, estaba tan… ¿Devastada?, ¿Destrozada?, La agencia me Ordeno que me tomara 1 semana de descanso del trabajo… y accedí.

Tendida sobre mi cama, llorosa, harta, realmente cansada, sin deseos de nada… Tú imagen ronda por mi mente... lo único que hago es pensar en ti - ¡¿Porqué?! - Porqué, no me dejas tranquila, porqué no te puedo olvidar, ¿¡porqué tuviste que ir con Kikyo!?,¡Ella! qué te obligo a dejar la vida. A morir por ella. No puedo entender, como es que aceptaste morir por ella. Cuando antes te mostrabas aferrado a la vida.

Ahora, los que antes eran mis más hermosos sueños se convierten en pesadillas. Sólo por que tú estas en ellos. Sólo por que te fuiste con ella. Te llevaste lo que me quedaba de cordura contigo... sí, te llevaste toda mi vida contigo al infierno. Y ya nada ni nadie puede ayudarme, a salir de este pozo en el que me metí.  
Ya nadie puede sacarme.

Nuestro viaje esta terminado. Sólo quedaba un fragmento y tendríamos la perla. Lo que significaba, que te ibas a ir con ella, que te apartarías de mi lado. A pesar de todos estos años juntos, estos años que nos tomo reunir la maldita piedra. Y el tiempo que nos tomo vencer a Naraku. A pesar de que siempre estuve a tu lado, soporté tus gritos, sequé tus lágrimas. En este tiempo, aprendí a quererte como nadie tuvo la oportunidad. Pero te irás igual, y te llevaras todo de mí.

Ahora te veo alejarte, junto a ella. Simplemente me alejé, salí corriendo como una total cobarde, no podía soportar ver tú muerte... no podía soportar la idea de perderte...

Traté de convencerme de que te fuiste y de que no volverás por mí. Debo superarlo. Pero, tu presencia sigue dentro de mi cabeza, mi alma, mi esencia. Estas todo el tiempo, lo que me hace peor. Tengo que olvidarte, y no puedo hacerlo.

Ya no importa, todo lo que vivimos juntos. Espero, que ella pueda secar tus lágrimas, apagar tus miedos de ser lastimado, como justamente ella te lastimó. Espero que ella pueda hacerte feliz, como yo lo desee y no conseguí lograr. Ojala recuerdes, que te llevaste lo mejor de mí y No olvides los momentos vividos con los muchachos y conmigo...  
**  
****Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled**

&&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma noche, lloré, lloré de forma sobre humana, cómo suele ser cada noche, harta de no poderte olvidar, de sólo recordarte a ti, y nada más...

Me levante de la cama, fui al baño, me mire en el gran espejo – Dios... - en verdad me veía mal – todo por tú culpa - murmure en tono rencoroso, intentado sonreír – ahg! – Me volteé y encendí el agua de la tina – espero terminar con esto pronto… – me sumergí en el agua, con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando en lo que estaba apunto de hacer... El aire se me acababa… no deseaba salir pero… el recuerdo de ella, de mi madre me hizo salir – ¡Diablos! – aún no era el momento de terminar, aún no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo…

Así que me dispuse a salir, me mire nuevamente en el espejo, cada segundo que moría al pasar el tiempo, me ponía mas ojerosa y pálida, ahora no eran moradas, eran negras... Sonreí cínicamente a mi reflejo, y me fui a lamentarme nuevamente hacia mi cama, a lamentar el hecho de haber perdido el amor de aquel hanyou…

Aunque… siempre me pregunto… ¿En verdad lo perdí?, Ya me cuesta creer, sí en verdad me llegaste a amar InuYasha… -

**Look here she comes now****  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otra vez tardé… - Me dije en voz baja y precisamente no era por el hecho de llegar tarde el estrés que cargaba sobre los hombros… Soltaba pequeñas lágrimas en silencio, no me gusta que las personas puedan observar mi debilidad. Mi nueva meta, era convertirme en alguien que no sintiera, a la que no le importan sus sentimientos, Pues en mis años de vida, sentir no me había causado… ningún bien.

Rogaba mentalmente por no encontrarme con nadie mientras subía las escaleras, Me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de una de las mangas de mi chaqueta y continué en camino al Aula.

Entré cómo un fantasma y camine hacía mi puesto correspondiente…

Postrado sencillamente en la esquina más alejada del salón; Mis compañeras ausentes de que había entrado – Mejor Así… - Murmuré para mi misma, esto me evitaría las normalmente inevitables preguntas "¿Qué te ocurre?" – Blasfemia… - ¿por qué ser tan hipócrita y molestarse, si quiera en preguntar cuando realmente no les importa? Ellas, simplemente al no obtener respuesta alguna, continuarán con sus vidas, sin importarle que su "amiga" no la este pasando bien que digamos… Pero así suelen ser la mayoría de las Personas… Aunque, debo reconocer, les agradezco esos momentos, en los que no aguanto ni mi orgullo y me desplomaba en lágrimas sin importar nada y me abrazaban cubriendo mis lágrimas. Y sus intentos por "arrancarme el corazón" aunque, el hecho de insultarlo, no es muy buen remedio que digamos, Jajaja.

Me posé simplemente sobre mi lugar, apoye mi frente en mis brazos cruzados, algo encorvada; pero… ¡que más da!, poco importaba mi postura con la poca cordura que me quedaba… Sin más, deje salir mis lágrimas, llorando lentamente… Al fondo escuchaba la risa de algunos de mis compañeros, cada uno de ellos en su plática.

Sollozos estruendorosos… ¿Porqué cuando lloramos vuelven los momentos mas horribles y más DOLOROSOS a nuestra mente? Todos esos momentos que me prometí atesorar y qué alguna vez fueron felices, ahora son imágenes que aumentan mi dolor y me atormentan día tras día…

**  
****Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you're betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba harta de todo… quería Huir… Sí, quería huir, aunque pareciera cobarde sabía que ahora era lo mas sensato, ¿por qué seguir enfrentando los problemas que no tenían fin, cuando podías huir de ellos?, ¿Por qué enfrentar al dragón sin armadura o espada alguna a sabiendas de que tú suerte terminaría en la muerte? A menos que seas como Harry Potter, en ese caso, Que suerte la tuya, Pero… no es mi caso. Por más cobarde que pareciera, huir era lo único que me quedaba, huir era mi última solución… Siempre la mayoría alardeando de su valentía al enfrentar sus problemas, sin saber en realidad, que enfrentar un problema, trae consigo otros más, así como dejar un vicio acarrea otros, quizá hasta peores…

El mal… acecha en Todas partes.

**Without the mask where will you hide****  
can't find yourself lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now****   
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba por los pasillos de la U obviamente desiertos, pues todos estaban en clases, yo… había huido de mi Aula. Camine con la cordura por los suelos, ya nada quedaba… Entré al baño de mujeres, con las paredes llenas de escritos hechos con marcadores de distintos colores… Me pose frente a los lavabos, y me observe en los amplios espejos, también rayados, me veía horrible…

Mis ojos hinchados e irritados por tantas lágrimas derramadas, unas bolsas negras bajo ellos por falta de sueño, mi cara de un pálido amarilloso, mi cabello enmarañado cayendo sobre ella…

Mi mente comenzó a acelerarse, mi corazón también, todo iba tan deprisa…

¡¡¡BASTA!!! – Cerré mi mano derecha y golpeé con fuerza uno de los espejos, el dolor no se hizo esperar, sentí los cristales enterrándose en las entrañas de mi mano, vi como pequeños hilos de sangre desfilaban a través de las heridas, marcando su camino en mi piel.

Tomé uno de los trozos del espejo, que quedaron sobre el lavabo y me posé en el suelo.

Cuando te suicidas… quedas vagando con el último sentimiento que tuviste… por toda la eternidad… hasta que tú alma se pierde por completo… - respiraba levemente agitada, debo admitirlo… tenía miedo – que más da.. – Fui acercando el cristal que sostenía con mi mano derecha hacia el inicio de mi antebrazo, Mi muñeca. 

¡No lo hagas! – ¿HE? Ahora sí me espante… alguien… había dicho "No lo hagas", ¡patrañas!, me debía haber vuelto loca definitivamente. No hice caso, y seguí mi cometido. 

DETENTE KAGOME HIGURASHI – No, eso definitivamente no lo había imaginado… ¿Me estaban hablando?, pero… ¿cómo?, el baño no tenía Cámaras, la U no llegaba a tal grado de perversión. Y me encontraba totalmente sola en el baño. 

¿Quién…eres? – Pregunte verdaderamente dudosa, y sintiéndome más estúpida que antes. 

No importa, ¡ahora detente! – Eso sonó más a orden que a petición, y… ¿quién o quiénes se creían? Seguir viviendo en este calvario, No lo creo. Proseguí con mi tarea y comencé a enterrar el cristal en mi piel, al notar que no hacia caso, y pretendía no escuchar, Comenzaron a gritar.

"No lo hagas", "Detente", pero… la que en verdad le dio un vuelco a mi corazón fue un "InuYasha Sigue vivo" pero… ¿Había sido mi voz?... o es que acaso fue… ¿Kikyo?... ¡Bah! ¿Kikyo, advirtiéndome que InuYasha seguía vivo? ¡RIDICULO!... Ya nada importaba.

Que más daba lo que escuchaba, mentira sería, ya todo había perdido su significado… Ya nada me Importaba. Sin más preámbulos, Tracé una larga y profunda línea que marcaba todo mi antebrazo, rompiendo mis venas al marcar su camino, por las cuales me desangraría poco a poco, las lágrimas sin dejar de trazar su camino de dolor, vacío y tristeza en mi rostro, esperando…. El acortamiento de minutos, segundos…. Y mi vitalidad.

**It never was and never will be****  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

&&&& _**Fin Flash Back**_&&&&

Vaya… así que sí morí… Esta es mi muerte… pero… ¿Dónde estas inuyasha? – Cumpliste tu promesa con Kikyo y te fuiste al infierno - ¿Esto será el infierno?, ¿Purgatorio? – Me levante, no veía nada… Empecé a llorar fuerte y amargamente, gritaba tú nombre, pero mis piernas se flaquearon, llevándome hacia el suelo ¿Dónde estás InuYasha?, ¿Dónde? - ¡¡¡INUYASHAAA!!!_-_

**It never was and never will be****  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool**

&&&&_ Mientras tanto…_ en La época Actual &&&&

Mi Kagome… - tome a Kagome entre mis brazos, mientras la sangre caía al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas azotaban contra el piso - ¿Por qué? –

No todos los finales, son felices…


End file.
